


Admit It, You Lost

by Roxasolina_Lombardi



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not sure how this works, Post-Canon, STRAIGHT UP DENIAL, admitting is harder tbh, first fanfic, someone teach me how to properly tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 01:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxasolina_Lombardi/pseuds/Roxasolina_Lombardi
Summary: The Devil is prideful. Even after getting walloped by the two brothers, he's still prideful.





	Admit It, You Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm new, right? And I need a story, right? Well, here you go.
> 
> I have the exact same one on FFN of the same name, so https://m.fanfiction.net/u/4940346/
> 
> Hope you enjoy this small oneshot.

"Boss."

It wasn't even formed as a question. Of course not. When you're the Man Downstairs, you don't get questions. Hell, in this situation, the Devil hasn't been looking for one.

"What do you want, Dice?"

It was also the time where, in such situations dire, he looks for one. When his right-hand man calls, it didn't sound like a question. Supposingly, the Devil thought that under circumstances, King Dice might have a question.

"You look like you been through hell."

Hah. That's one thing he liked about Dice: he can roll off jokes despite being in dire situations.

It didn't occur to him that, even if Dice went down before him, he had it less than he did. Com'n, he had a broken arm, and Dice just gets bandages on his head. His squared head. It makes the Devil envious at how those two blasted brothers not give him a lay down of their powers.

Perhaps, it's because that he was the one to make the deal, not Dice, and if that was the case, then their objective was the same.

Get everyone that worked for the Devil out. That's all.

"Ah, so do you."

It didn't look like it. In fact, if Satan was to compare, he had it worst than Dice. He didn't have a broken arm or horn, that's for sure.

"Hmm. Perhaps, but my guess is that you had it worst than me."

Dice was leaning against the door frame of the Devil's office, his clothes in tatters and rips; it looked as if he came out of a knife fight, and won said knife fight. This never ceases to amaze Satan, due to the many brawls that break out on the casino floor with the usually sleazily manager having to break it apart.

He'll get cuts here and there, and he'll never be bothered by it.

"Aren't you just smart."

The Devil knew that Dice is still in his hands. All the brothers did was just burn the ones they collected; no big deal over there.

"Hmm, and what makes you think that?"

"That you're smart? You just got beat by teenagers! Teens! I'd say that's where stupidity comes from." Frankly, he's telling himself that he's also stupid; he did get walloped by teenagers as well; even worse than what Dice had. He shouldn't really be saying that, but he didn't want to say that-

"Admit it. You lost." There he goes. He said it. The Devil, by all things, is prideful, and let Hell take him if he says that he lost to two brothers who are teens that really had no business in the Devil's casino in the first place.

"Hmph. There's no such thing as loss, Dice. We both know this." It's true. Maybe he did lose; so what? Those soul contracts weren't even needed! Yeah, they weren't needed at all! It's not like those who evaded for far too long are not going to raise the population in Hell by a tenth.

"... You are sure bent on denying this loss."

"I am not denying!"

"Boss."

There it was again. The first thing he said in this conversation was that word. Maybe he knew, the Devil thought. Maybe he knew that Old Scratch would be denying, as he was, once again, prideful.

Like a loss between two teenagers is deniability in disguise.

"... So what? What does that entitle to me?"

"Surely, you knew what happened."

"Of course!" Satan's patience is depleting. One thing he hates about Dice is no matter what's about to happen to him, he just doesn't shut the fuck up. "I knew what the fuck happened!"

"... It appears not."

Satan had his trident poised and ready to smite Dice when a wave of confusion hits him like a brick wall. What? What the flipping fuck was that suppose to mean? Unless...

"You... wouldn't dare."

"And, I won't."

Another wave of confusion hits the Devil. Okay, so maybe those brothers somehow managed to get ahold of Dice's contract and burned it, meaning that King Dice is no longer bound to Hell and can walk out any time he likes. This should be an advantage the Devil's talking about.

"Huh?"

So, why not take it?

"... Won't what? I want to know, since I'm not on the same page."

"You admit that when you clearly do not admit that you lost to two teenagers?"

"Those are two different things!" They are... right?

"Well, the cup decides to burn everyone's contract, including mine."

Ah, he meant not to walk out on him. But, that's an advantage any one would take. Why is he not taking it?

"... Well, are you?"

"You know my answer."

The very first thing the Devil saw in this man, the very first time he saw the lad walk through those doors, was that his eyes-those vibrant, neon green eyes-were quite dull. He came around looking for him to sell his soul, the usual thing, and over the years made him climb up to the top as the right-hand man.

And during that time, he noticed that his dull eyes were beginning to brighten. Good grief, what is he thinking about?

"Well, then I suppose..."

Hmm, there might be some room for such feelings. He has no idea if he feels the same way, either. Being the Devil has its cons, too. A shark smile flashes on his face.

"...Losing sounds better instead."


End file.
